powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Star Is Blossom/Transcript
A Star Is Blossom/Transcript Song Scene Ms. Moss: 'Act 1: The Setup. '''Ginnafrey: '''I wish they'd hurry up and cast the school play. Yah. '''Random Girl: '''What's the point? Blossom always gets the lead. '''Simpson: '''Yeah. She's the greatest actress ever. ''(We see that Blossom is always the lead in every school play with her boyfriend, Jared) (Blossom opens the door dramatically) '''Random Girl: ''(Gasps) There she is! '''Blossom: '''Good morning. ''(She is walking down the hall) Ginnafrey, Random Girl, and Simpson: 'Whoa. She's so amazing. She's so good at acting. '''Bubbles: '''Blossom, I'm so happy you pushed me to audition for the play this year. '''Blossom: '''Ooh, you're going to love it. It's like playing pretend with all of your friends while everyone watches and silently judges you. '''Bubbles: '''Neat. '''Blossom: '''And guess who gets to audition this year. ''(Sighs as her eyes turn into hearts while having a romantic dream) Jared Shapiro. '''Jared in Blossom's Dream: ''(He spins Blossom and puts her on his hand)'' There is no one I would share the stage with than you, my sweet Blossom. You have my heart forever. (Grunts and the crowd is cheering) Blossom: ''(Sighs)'' Jared: 'Blossom. '''Blossom: '''J...Jared. '''Jared: '''The cast list is up. ''(Runs to the cast list and he is happy) Wow. I got the male lead! I better work on my singing voice. (Sings) (Bubbles flies to the cast list of which part she got) '''Bubbles: '''Ooh. What part did I get? '''Blossom: ''(Flies to Bubbles)'' Now, Bubbles, before we look at who got which part, the most important thing to remember is that you tried. Like, it doesn't matter if I'm playing the female lead and you're playing, I don't know, Rock # 3. All that matters is that we put on a good show. (Bubbles looks and gasps in excitement) Bubbles: 'It's me! I got the lead! ''(We see Blossom's eyes turn into dots at the news) ''I'm the star of the play! Can you believe it? What part did you get, Blossom? ''(Blossom is demoted to being Rock #3 at the dress rehearsal) '''Random Girl #2: '''Bubbles, you look so cute in your costume. '''Bubbles: '''No. You look so cute in your costume. '''Blossom: ''(Mockingly)'' "No. You look so cute in your costume." (Bubbles flies to Blossom) Bubbles: '''Blossom, this is so exciting. And to think, if you didn't push me to audition, you'd probably be the lead. '''Blossom: ''(Teeth-clenched)'' Yeah. Imagine that. (Buttercup arrives at rehearsal who tells the people what to do) Buttercup: 'Alright, places, people. Let's make this dress rehearsal happen. '''Blossom: '''Buttercup, what are you doing here? You didn't audition. '''Buttercup: '''I'm in charge of special effects. Check out what I've been working on. ''(Turns into a gun and blasts a part of the cardboard background) 'Bubbles: '''Ooh. What scene is that for? '''Buttercup: '''Scene? ''(Their director comes out) '''Ms. Moss: '''Actors! I am your director, Ms. Moss. And I had envisioned to put on the greatest love story ever told: The Ballad of Erica the Red. '''Blossom: '''Ms. Moss, I've never heard about this play before. Where did you find it? '''Ms. Moss: ''(nervously)'' Uhh... Flashback Ms. Moss: ''(At a grave while grunting trying to get the play out of a skeleton's hands in a dug-out grave and laughs maniacally)'' Grave Man: ''(In the flashback) Ooh. This feels wrong. '''Flashback Ms. Moss: '''Look. I can dig one grave tonight or two. What's it gonna be? ''(Back in reality) Ms. Moss: 'Bookstore. I got it at a bookstore. '''Blossom: '''I've read through it and I noticed that I don't have any lines. '''Ms. Moss: '''Blossom, rocks don't talk. This play is supposed to be realistic. Now, where are my tap dancing dragons? ''(Boys in dragon costumes holding hats down are tap dancing) 'Tap Dancing Dragon Boys: '''Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha. ''(Blossom makes a face that shows that she is upset) (At the Powerpuff Girls' house) (While Blossom is talking, Buttercup is playing a video game) '''Blossom: '''All I'm saying is that maybe Bubbles isn't the best person to play the role of a red-haired warrior woman. '''Buttercup: '''So, what you're saying is, you're jealous. '''Blossom: ''(Scoffs) I'm just concerned that she'll be able to capture the fiery essence of a true ''(flips her hair) redhead. Mm? (Someone knocked on the door and Blossom answers it who turns out to be Jared) Blossom: 'Jared. Hi. Wait. We don't have study group today. '''Jared: '''Well, actually, I'm here to see Bubbles. We're going over our lines together. '''Blossom: '''You and Bubbles? Together? '''Buttercup: '''Uh-oh. ''(Bubbles flies over to Jared) 'Bubbles: '''Hi, Jared. Come on in. I made snacks. '''Jared: '''Mm. Yummers. ''(Bubbles flies off-screen) '''Buttercup: '''Dude, that's gotta hurt. '''Blossom: ''(Growls while the scene switches from their house to the rehearsal)'' Bubbles/Erica the Red: '''Thou who has summoned the all powerful Erica the Red? Now I shall take you away to Galhalla where we shall wed and you will serve me for all eternity. '''Jared/Male Lead: '''Verally. '''Ginaffrey: '''Wow. Check about the chemistry. '''Random Girl #1: '''Jared and Bubbles are so cute together. '''Blossom: ''(Growls)'' Random Girl #3: 'I made my own dolls of them. ''(Shows the dolls and Blossom uses heat vision on them) Aw. I worked really hard on these. 'Jared/Male Lead: '''My heart is yours, Erica. ''(Blossom gasps as Jared is about to kiss Bubbles' hand and stops it) 'Blossom: '''Cut! '''Ms. Moss: '''Blossom, what on Earth?! '''Blossom: '''Um...I...got a...um...a paper cut. And it feels infected. ''(Tears up as she shows her hand) 'Ms. Moss: '''Oh, dear. Well, be careful, Blossom. Remember. You're Bubbles' understudy. ''(Blossom's teary-eyed face goes away as she slowly turns evil with jealousy) If anything were to happen to her, you need to be ready to take the role. '''Blossom: ''(With an evil smirk and scrunched-up bow)'' Yes. What would she make me be if anything were to happen to our dear Bubbles? (Laughs evilly) (We see Blossom and Bubbles walking their way to the boiler room because Blossom told her that the Townsville Gazette wants to interview her in there) Bubbles: 'Ooh. The Townsville Gazette wants to interview me in the school boiler room? It'll have to be quick. The show's about to start. '''Blossom: '''Oh, yes. Can't do a show without a leading actress and... Hee-yah! ''(Pushes Bubbles in the room, locks her in there, and laughs evilly) '''Bubbles: ''(Tries to open the door)'' Blossom, the door is locked. Also, there's no reporter in here. (Blossom sees that Buttercup is right next to her) Buttercup: 'Dude, you need to stop locking people in a boiler room closet. ''(Blossom pushes her in as well) ''Real original, Blossom! ''(Blossom closes and locks the door) (We are now at the play) '''Jared/Male Lead: '''And now I shall summon the legendary warrior, Erica the Red. '''Blossom: ''(In a dress and crown)'' Finally. I'm back in the spotlight where I belong. (Eyes turn into stars) Jared/Male Lead: 'Legend has it she will appear ''(pulls out the book) from this ancient toll. '''Blossom: '''It's almost my cue. '''Jared/Male Lead: ''(Reads the spell in the book summoning the warrior)'' Blossom: '''What's going on? '''Jared/Male Lead: '''Uh... '''Erica the Red: ''(Drives through the portal into MIdway Elementary School)'' Who has summoned Erica the Red? Girl With Pimples: '''Whoa. Whoever did this is insane. '''Erica the Red: ''(Drives to Jared)'' Ah, tiny mouth. You calleth me? Jared/Male Lead: 'Uh, Bubbles, is that you? ''(Erica takes Jared and puts him on her back) Ah! 'Erica the Red: '''I am taking you to Galhalla where we will marry and you will serve me for all eternity. '''Jared/Male Lead: '''Oh, boy. '''Ms. Moss: '''Oh. So that's what the gravedigger meant when he said the play was cursed. ''(Blossom flies toward Erica to save Jared) '''Blossom: '''Jared! Let him go! '''Erica the Red: ''(Laughs)'' Sorry, tiny warrior. This one's mine. (Punches Blossom down on the ground of the play) Ms. Moss: '''Oh, my. '''Buttercup: ''(Blasts a hole in the play background arriving with Bubbles)'' Boom. How's that for an entrance? Ms. Moss: '''Bubbles, what are you doing here? Blossom said you were in the hospital with vially explosive diarrhea. '''Bubbles: ''(Angrily)'' Oh, did she? '''Blossom: '''Um... __FORCETOC__ Category:Transcripts